1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display capable of raising an aperture rate and a transparent rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin-Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a widely-used display. In the LCD design, in order to obtain a wider viewing angle, the pixel aperture may be divided into multiple domains to avoid that the screen becomes blue or yellow if only one domain is viewed from its side. In today's LCD panel, Fringe Field Switching (EFS)/In-Plane Switching (IPS) LCD panels are widely used because of the large viewing angle and high aperture rate/transparent rate.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a conventional EFS LCD panel pixel structure. The display EFS LCD panel 10 comprises a plurality of gate lines G1 extending horizontally and a plurality of data lines D1 extending vertically. The gate lines G1 and the data lines D1 intersect each other and thus define a plurality of pixel areas. The aperture 12 of each pixel area comprises a pixel electrode P1. The aperture 12 can be divided into an upper display domain (1st domain) and a lower domain (2nd domain). In other words, the pixel electrode comprises two display domains. The data lines D1 are arranged at the edge of the aperture 12 (as shown in FIG. 1, the data lines D1 are located at the left side of the aperture 12). The display domains (1st domain and 2nd domain) of the pixel electrode P1 are located at the same side of the gate lines G1 (as shown in FIG. 1, 1st and 2nd domains are located in upper of the gate lines G1). The TFT transistor T1 is used as a switch for receiving a control signal to control the pixel electrode P1. In addition, the extending directions of the pixel electrode P1 in the display domains (1st and 2nd domains) are different. The liquid crystal molecules located at the display domains respectively rotate clockwise and counterclockwise. The above-mentioned characteristic is used to improve the large view angle performance of the EFS LCD panel. However, at the intersection 14 (the region marked by the dotted line) of the two display domains (1st and 2nd domains), the liquid crystal molecules rotates in different direction. Therefore, when the LCD works, the liquid crystal molecules, rotating in different direction, push each other and thus form a dark line in the aperture 12. This dark line ruins the transparent rate and makes it difficult to raise the aperture rate and the transparent rate.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a diagram of a pixel structure of a conventional High-Vertical Alignment (HVA) LCD 20. Similarly, the LCD 20 comprises a plurality of gate lines G1 extending horizontally and a plurality of data lines D1 extending vertically. The gate lines G1 and the data lines D1 intersect and thus define a plurality of pixel areas. The aperture 22 of each pixel area comprises a pixel electrode P1. The pixel electrode P1 has horizontal trunk and a vertical trunk intersected each other. The horizontal trunk and the vertical trunk divide the pixel electrode P1 into four display domains (that is, the aperture 22 is divided into 4 display domains, 1st-4th domains). The data lines D1 are arranged at the edge of the aperture 22 (as shown in FIG. 2, the data lines D1 are located at the left side of the aperture 22). The four display domains (1st-4th domains) are located at the same side of the gate lines G1 (as shown in FIG. 2, 1st-4th domains are located in upper of the gate lines G1). The TFT transistor T1 is arranged on the common electrode COM1 and used as a switch to control the pixel electrode P1. In addition, the liquid crystal molecules located at the four display domains respectively rotate 45 degrees, 135 degrees, 225 degrees, and 315 degrees. The above-mentioned characteristic is used to improve the large view angle performance of the HVA LCD panel. However, similarly, at the trunks (for example, the portions 24 and 26 marked by the dotted lines) of the four display domains (1st and 2nd domains), the liquid crystal molecules rotates in different direction. Therefore, when the LCD works, the liquid crystal molecules, rotating in different direction, push each other and thus form dark lines in the aperture 22. The dark lines ruin the transparent rate and make it difficult to raise the aperture rate and the transparent rate.
Therefore, a novel LCD pixel structure is needed to raise the aperture rate and transparent rate such that the display quality can be raised.